1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board and, more particularly, to a wired circuit board such as a suspension board with circuit on which an electronic component is mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
A wired circuit board such as a suspension board with circuit comprises, e.g., a metal supporting board made of a stainless steel foil or the like, an insulating base layer made of a polyimide resin or the like and formed on the metal supporting board, a conductive pattern made of a copper foil or the like and formed on the insulating base layer, and an insulating cover layer made of a polyimide resin or the like and formed on the insulating base layer to cover the conductive pattern. Such a wire circuit board is widely used in the filed of various electric and electronic equipment.
To prevent electrostatic breakdown of an electronic component mounted on such a wire circuit board, it has been proposed to form a conductive polymer layer on a cover layer and remove the electrostatic charging by means of the conductive polymer layer (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-158480).